Question: Simplify the following expression: ${-4(-4-3z)-(-z-2)}$
Explanation: Distribute the ${-4}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {-4(}\gray{-4-3z}{)} - (-z-2) $ $ {16+12z} - (-z-2) $ The minus sign in front of the parentheses means we multiply each term inside the parentheses by ${-1}$ $ 16+12z {-1(}\gray{-z-2}{)} $ $ 16+12z + {z+2} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${z}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {12z + z} + {16 + 2}$ Combine the ${z}$ terms: $ {13z} + {16 + 2}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {13z} + {18}$ The simplified expression is $13z+18$